


Paris

by carleyqwynn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleyqwynn/pseuds/carleyqwynn
Summary: Billionaire Playboy Oliver Queen needs Executive Assistant Felicity Smoak, she tries to not need him. Who will cave first?





	Paris

     I look at you and you look through me to the skinny blonde behind me. You see beauty, she sees money, and I see love. She may look good while having meaningless sex, but you’re left feeling unsatisfied. We’re seven years into our friendship/partnership with a curtain still blinding your eyes from seeing your life as it should be instead of what your demanding father believes it should look like. We both know me too well that I am never going to push you up against the nearest wall and show you the life you have been dreaming of since the day I met you at freshmen orientation. I have answered your phone calls and emails for three long agonizing, desiring years and something about you acting like the spoiled entitled rich boy made me snap.

     “I quit!” All eyes turn to me. Why did I decide to do this now in front of literally every elite Wall Street man and woman? I already created the scene, so I may as well make it a masterpiece.

     “What are you talking about? You can’t just quit, I need you.”

     “No, you don’t _need_ me. It’s not that hard to answer a phone or type a few words on a screen. You give me the work you don’t want to deal with. We’ve been friends for seven damn years and not once have you treated me like anything but a secretary. All to impress your father and the hopes of taking over the family business.

     “Did you know, Robert, that all of the ideas pitched to you by your son came from me? By the look on your face I am taking that as a no. What are you doing? Get your hands off of me Oliver. I am not that drunk. You of all people know when I am truly drunk. I am just being truthful and finally stepping out from behind you and standing up for myself.”

     “Why are you doing this to me—to you?”

     “To me? I am freeing myself from everything that is you. I am leaving you, this company, and everything that ever made me fall in love with… I always thought you appreciated me, but like every other woman in this city I got blinded by your perfectly toned body in a tailored suit to realize how much of an asshole you are. Yes, you Oliver Queen are an asshole.”

     That one little derogatory word removed your mask completely, but I had to stand strong because this had to be done. I had to be free of you and the only way I knew how to do that was to say exactly what you would never expect from me. Truth is you are not that much of an asshole, but you would never let me leave if you knew the truth as to why I had to quit.

     I lean in closer to you so only you can hear, “Goodbye Oliver. Don’t look for me. Just let me go, _please_.”

     You did that half-smile with that special sparkle in your eyes letting me know exactly what I was doing to you, but like I kept telling myself over and over again, you are never going to choose me and risk disappointing your father. So, here I am breaking both our hearts, more mine than yours, asking for a new beginning.

     As you lean into my ear you whisper the one word that makes me come undone, “Paris.”

     I tug free from your grasp, with tears streaming down my face, running away from you and the life I dreamt of since you sat next to me in Psychology.


End file.
